finding a lost love
by Beyou532
Summary: High school has changed everyone. Her friends have broken apart and Missy and Lucas suddenly becomes the cutest couple in school She doesn't know what to do. Should she look for the love that was lost or let Lucas slip away. Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my newest story and I'm really excited about it. Now this chapter isn't the best but it had to happen. Charlie is just a friend! And this is a Rucas story, but please be patient. I don't own any characters or the show, this is just my imagination. Tell me what you think, but please be nice. Enjoy!**

 **~be_you532**

I sat down in the hole, it was lunch time. I was all alone. Two tears escaped, Zay and Smakle weren't here. My newest friends had already left. One with the cowboy, the other with the scientist. They may not have been in the group for a while, but it still hurt.

Another tear rolled down my face, this one for Farkle. Someone who used to love me, but failed me. He made a promise to always be there, yet wasn't anywhere in sight. He never looked down on us as stupid; he didn't care about brains when it came to our friendship.

The fourth tear was from my heart, something that Lucas seemed to own. From the minute I fell for him on the subway station he was always there to catch me. But now my prince wasn't here to protect me, I had to battle the dragon myself.

A river of tears traveled down my chin. Maya. "I'm sorry Riles." I could still see her turning her back on me, and walking away with a few other girls from the art club. It was only week one. Only week one and our friendship seemed as if it was a distant memory. I hugged my knees and buried my face. I was living a nightmare. I wanted to blame myself, how did I let this happen?

I didn't hear anyone approach me, but when I felt a hand on my back I jumped. I looked up to see the three seniors. The brown haired girl, Nikki, was leaning down next to me rubbing my back.

"They left?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight. My breath was shaky as I choked on air. I couldn't answer without bursting into tears so I nodded my head.

"I'm so sorry." She gathered me into a hug, the other two sitting down next to me.

"It's all my fault." My voice was faint.

Thors deep voice replied, "It's not your fault at all. They left you, you stayed strong."

"Thanks."

"Come on sweetie, let's go and clean you up." The blond, Francesca, took my hand and the two girls led me to the bathroom. I sat up on the counter as they ran a paper towel under water and handed it to me.

"How do I deal with this?" I asked, while wiping my eyes.

"Well think, who do you know well enough from middle school that you could hang with during lunch and classes?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know." No one came to mind, no one could replace any of them

"You know Thor's little cousin is in your grade." Francesca mentioned right before the bell rang. "Meet us after school and we'll introduce you." I nodded and headed off to my next class.

The day went by slow, I hid in the library during study hall knowing very well that Maya wouldn't be there, Lucas and Zay would be at football additions or whatever they're called.

As for Smakle and Farkle they didn't have a study because 'it's a waste of precious class time.'

I was feeling better; no more tears escaped my eyes. If anything I was mad at them, they chose to walk away.

At the end of the day I walked to Nikki's locker like she instructed me to, there was a note that had 'Riley' written on the front of it. I opened the letter and it told me to stay here, that Thor's cousin would meet me.

I watched people walk by for three minutes before I heard my name. "Riley?"

"Oh, hi Charlie." I smiled sweetly; he was nice and deserved my respect.

"Um, my cousin told me to meet you here."

My eyes open wide, "Your Thor's cousin?"

"Yeah, he said you could use a friend. And Riley, I know that last year didn't work out and I'm not saying to go out with me again but I think we could be great friends."

"You know Charlie that actually sounds really nice." I liked the idea of being friends with him, just friends. I needed a friend right now. I walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He smiled. We walked to the bakery, sharing our summers and laughing about middle school memories. The little bell rang when Charlie opened the door, letting me step inside first. I gave him a smile for a thank you.

"Hey guys, over here." Charlie and I made our way to where the seniors were sitting.

"I see you got my note," Nikki said. "Do I have to introduce you two or have you done that?"

"Didn't need too, we're already friends." I replied sitting in a chair and pulling my feet up, Charlie sat across from me and did the same. I took a look around, "The bakery seems so different sitting over here. It's liked its changed."

"The bakery hasn't changed a bit, but you on the other hand have." Francesca replied and stacked her books up. "You know Riley I think you'll do just fine." My cheeks redden as I smiled widely.

"We have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow." With that they left us to do our homework.

"We'll be just fine." I repeated to Charlie, he smiled and nodded.

"We will, I personally think that it's going to be a great year."

"Me too. Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like me?" I had to ask and get it out of the way; I didn't want a repeat of last year.

"As a friend, I think that could have been the reason why we were bad as a couple. We were meant to be friends." I smiled. I could tell he was generally honest. Something was lifted off of my chest, relief. It was going to be nice to have someone to talk to in this time of need.

 **I hope you enjoyed, I have great ideas so keep reading!**

 **~be_you532**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Girl Meets World cast or show. I should be updating more than my previous stories. If you have any ideas for a story, I am all ears. I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **~Beyou532**

Monday, the start of another week. A month has gone by as a freshman, Charlie and I are making it through one day at a time. Maya was hanging out with these girls that wore a little too much makeup, and had a passion for art. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her, but she didn't feel the same.

Farkle and Smakle were living it up as science geeks, although come to think about it I didn't see them hanging around with the other nerds very much. They kept to themselves.

Charlie made the football team, as did Zay and the name I will not mention. Every day they had practice after school, and then Charlie would meet me at Topanga's.

Mom gave me a job there to keep be busy. That and one of her workers was at home with her newborn. But I didn't complain, it was nice working there. I would often see people form school and would have nice conversations with them. It was my distressing time, and it gave me a break before I would do my homework with Charlie.

I ran out of my room already for school. In the kitchen was Charlie and Auggie eating breakfast and talking about second grade. "Morning Riley." Auggie and Charlie said in unison.

"Why look at this my favorite two boys eating breakfast without me." I sighed a dramatic sigh and leaned my head back with my arm drooped over it.

"Girls." Auggie said. Making both Charlie and I laugh.

"Morning kids." My mom walked by with her briefcase in hand, "Riley can you drop Auggie off at school, I have to go and your father is in a meeting right now."

"Sure mom, see you at work." She kissed Auggies and my head and went off to work.

"Okay Augster! Grab your bag and let's go." Auggie scurried off to his room, and Charlie put the dishes away.

"So are you going to come to the football game on Friday?" He asked grabbing his bag.

"Mmm." I made a face to show him my disinterest.

"Come on Riles, you won't even see Lucas, we'll all have helmets on." I scrunched up my noise, something I do when I'm thinking. "Come on! cheer for your best friend."

"Fiiine." I sighed. "Come on Auggie." He came running out of his room and we made our way to school.

I walked into my dad's class and took a seat in the third row, we all changed seats after that first week. My dad walked by and slipped me a note _Mom told me to tell you that you don't have to work today_ _have a good day sweetheart!_ I looked up at him a nodded and he began the class.

About five minutes into the class Missy Bradford was standing at the door, "Can I borrow Lucas?" She battered those bratty eye lashes and flashed her signature smirk. My dad looked at Lucas, I turned my head slightly to see out of the corner of my eye, and Lucas nodded.

"Sure, but please make it fast Mr. Friar and Mrs. Bradford." Lucas got up and walked out the door. Everyone turned their attention back to the lesson.

Fifteen minutes past and I could tell my dad was getting either worried or angry that Lucas wasn't back. "Riley can you please go and find Lucas?" I gulped and my breath hitched. I swung my legs to one side of the desk and stood up.

The first place I checked was the history wing. He wasn't there so I went down to the math hall and then English. He wasn't anywhere. I was walking towards the gym and heard a giggle. Her giggle. I sighed; it was coming near the athletics office and locker rooms.

I walked slowly, it got quiet. I turned the corner and found Lucas kissing Missy's neck up and down. Disappointment flooded me as did disgust and anger. "Lucas." I was stern and folded my arms over my chest. "My dad's getting angry; he wants you back in class." I looked down the hall, to the floor, anywhere but at him. I knew they were both looking at me and I wanted to run but I took a breath and headed back to class.

I heard missy say, "Bye Lukie. See you after class." My breath started to shake and I made a quick detour to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and kept taking deep breaths, a few tears escaped my eyes. I thought I was all alone when Maya shyly walked out of the stall. I looked at her and gave her a quick smile. She turned on the water, her head down.

I sniffed and wiped away another tear. She was about to leave when She turned around, "Riles? You okay."

"I'm fine." I looked down.

"No you're not, you always do this thing when you sad, you look at your shoes and fidget with your nails." Sure enough I was playing with my nails.

"Now what's wrong?" She came closer and looked into my eyes, man did I miss her.

"I caught Missy and Lucas kissing in the hall way near the locker rooms." She looked at me sepetially, "Sorry, I know you like him too."

"Actually, I'm over it. I think I liked the thought of him more than the real him." There was an awkward pause and we both looked around the room. "Riles? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have walked away from you. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

I nodded and hugged her, "Peaches." With that we parted ways and I went back to my dad's class. I noticed Lucas's seat was filled and I could feel his eyes staring at me but I refused to look back. I didn't look at my dad; I would explain later why I was late.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day, I made my way to my locker and gathered all of the things I would need for home. Since I didn't have work I walked outside to the picnic table's right near the gym doors. The football field was right in front of me so I could see Charlie running his drills.

I wasn't up for homework at the moment so I sat there and watched the practice form affair. I plugged in my head phones and listened to my favorite songs. Minutes later I got a text notification from Maya.

 **Maya- Hey Riles**

 _Me- Hey_

 **Maya- I've missed you so much**

 _Me- I miss you too!_

 **Maya- Walk to school with me tomorrow?**

 _Me- Do you mind if Charlie comes?_

 **Maya-sure and you have some explaining to do!**

 _Me- about what?_

 **Maya- Charlie, what's up with you guys?**

 _Me- Just friends, I can tell you the story later_

 **Maya- okay, got to go see your dad. Lov ya**

 _ **Me- kk lov ya too**_

Now this, this was good. My old best friend and I are talking and I have Charlie. I got this high school thing all under control.

 **Yay! Maya and Riley are all good! Tell me what you think. I have big plains.**

 **~beyou532**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~be_you532**

Maya was the first thing I saw this morning, leaning over me yelling my name. The walk to school was so nice, Charlie and Maya talked pretty well. I think Charlie was a little skeptical when he first saw her, he knew how much I was hurt.

The day went well, Maya sitting with us at lunch. I met her two new friends Callie and Amber. They were nice and doodled during most of the lunch period. Amber had dirty blond hair that was cut off at her shoulders and green eyes. Callie had bright blue eyes and long dark hair that went down to her hips. I could tell Charlie felt nervous with the new people around.

My shift started at three, it was quiet but I didn't complain. I felt my phone buzz through my apron. I went to take it out but the manager cleared her throat signaling for me to ignore it.

The bell rang throughout the café. My back was to the door as I wiped down a table and began to set it. "RILEY!" Charlie came running up to me. He had his football jersey on and a worried look on his face.

"Hey Charlie, you okay?"

He took deep breath, "The football team is on their way here, as in you know who and he's bringing his girlfriend Missy."

I gulped, they were dating…. I didn't think they were actually dating. "Oh. " I paused and turned back to setting the table. "Do you know how long they've been dating?"

"He said that they've been a thing sense school started but made it office this past week. I'm sorry Riles." Charlie wrapped me in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Charl. " The bell rang again and the hoots of the team filled the café. I pulled away so Charlie's arm was around me and he gave me another squeeze. I looked towards the back booths and sure enough Missy Bradford was sitting practically on top of Lucas's lap.

Molly, a college student that works here, started to come over to me. "Hey sweetheart. I'm guessing you don't want to cover hat table?" I really liked Molly, she was a great friend and we often talked.

"Yeah, that would be great." She rubbed my arm and walked off to the table of jocks. I only had thirty more minutes before my shift was over so I decided to do the dishes, it would get me out of the room.

I hide in the back as long as I could, but even after an hour they were still here. _Come on Riley, this is ridiculous. Your mom owns the place for crying out loud._ I grabbed my bag and walked out of the kitchen. My eyes were glued to the floor until a high pitched squeaky voice called out my name.

"Hey Riley, Come over and join us!" Missy waved her hand in the air. I faked a smile and sat next to Charlie. "I didn't know you worked here." She stated.

"Yeah, it keeps me busy." I rubbed my arm, a nervous grabbed my hand under the table to make sure I was okay.

"Nice. How are you adjusting to high school?" Missy made me feel unsteady; she was still in a short skirt and shirt that showed everyone her curves. There wasn't an inch between her and Lucas, who seemed concentrated on his glass of water.

"I like it a lot," I nodded, "how about you."

"It's great, there's so much more freedom you know?"

"Yeah, there is."

"I mean I can leave class easier, there's more room, and I can kiss Luke whenever I want." There it was. Time seemed to freeze; the pit in my stomach grew ten times larger. Missy was such a minx sometimes.

I gulped before responding, "Yeah I saw the other." I looked at Missy, she had a mischievous look plastered on her face. I instantly looked towards Charlie. He gave me a reinsuring smile and nodded towards the door.

"Well, Riles and I better be off. See you guys tomorrow." Charlie ushered me out of the booth and started to walk out.

"What do you guys have a date or something?" Lucas asked. It was the first time I heard him speak to me. His voice was more mature, husky. He didn't look at me though; he stared at his drink, his face flushed.

The pit continued to grow, rage started running through me. Lucas was in no place to ask me that. "Yeah and something." I knew it was wrong. I should have denied it but I couldn't. Charlie played along until we were a block away from the café.

"So, where'd Riley go?" He asked. I knew exactly what he meant.

"I know!" I through my hands up, "I have no idea why I did that! Words just kept on wording!"

Charlie laughed. "I mean I knew that you were upset and I don't really care, but we are just friends."

"Yeah I know I just wanted to make him jealous!" One thing I loved about Charlie and I's friendship is that we were just that, friends. "Maybe, maybe I should find someone."

"Riley if you did that then it wouldn't be out of love it would be out of spite."

"Damn your smartness." We were finally in the lobby of my apartment.

"Okay well I better go home, don't do anything that isn't what Riley would do." He shot me his smile and opened the door.

"I'll try."

It was after twelve and I was still tossing and turning in my bed. Missy was dating Lucas. Lucas seemed almost bitter today. I didn't know Lucas any more, or Luke as Missy called him. It bothered me that Missy was dating him. I took a deep breath. It's been over a month, I shouldn't care. I didn't want to care, but I did….. And I probably always will. I mean, this is Lucas Friar we're talking about.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about Charlie's and Rileys friendship, I promise this is a Rucas story!**

 **~be_you532**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy, things are starting to pick up. Rucas will come soon! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and followers! What do you guys think about the length of the chapters? Enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

Auggie ran out of his bedroom screaming about today's outfit choice. Lately he's been a pain in the morning, maybe because Ava was away in Florida so he was bored. Whatever it was I wanted it to end fast. My mom came running after him with his clothes in hand. I watched the amusing show for a few minutes before grabbing my bag and an apple and heading out to school.

Maya met me at my locker. "Morning Riles."

"Morning." I smiled. The lock clicked open. "So Auggie is being a real pain lately, I think it's just another faze. He's refusing to do everything, this morning he wouldn't put on pants." I turned to my locker and saw a note sticking out on top of my books.

Maya laughter paused when she was what I was looking at, "What's that?" I took the note off my math book and opened off the lined piece of paper.

 _Riley,_

 _I know you still like Lucas, but get over him. He doesn't like you! I mean your childish, unattractive, clumsy airhead!_ _So do yourself a favor and leave him alone. He's mine._

 _MB;*_

I batted my eyes to try and stop the tears from coming. Maya was about to read it when I shoved the note into my pocket.

"Riles. What was that?" Maya's eyes filled with worry, "Riles?"

"You know, I'm not feeling that good so I'll see you later." Before she could even respond I was half way to my dad's classroom.

"Dad, I need to go home." I sucked in my tears and managed to look like I'm sick.

"Okay sweetie." I'm not sure if he believed me, but I was glad he didn't ask questions. I walked down the hallway, my mind racing a mile a minute. I played with my bracelet on my wrist to distract me form braking down in the hallway. The bell rang a while ago, and I was almost to the door when I hit someone straight on. My butt landed on the floor, before looking up to see who I bumped.

I recognized those hazzle green eyes anywhere. I quickly looked away and gathered my things together. HE stood there, staring. I knew he could see I was upset, when I was done picking my stuff up he offered his hand. I ignored it pushing past him, but mistakenly looking back at those eyes. Hey were the same, kind and powerful. Worried filled them as they looked back at me.

"Riley?" I stopped and turned my body towards him. I could see his shoulders moving up and down, his moth parted barely. I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They flooded my eyes and ran to my check. I turned and headed out the door, the subway train would be leaving soon.

I popped a bag of popcorn and headed into my room. The note was written in blue ink. It was obvious to me that Missy was the one who wrote this. I grabbed a handful of popcorn before unfolding the paper.

 _Riley,_

 _I know you still like Lucas, but get over him. He doesn't like you! I mean your childish, unattractive, clumsy airhead!_ _So do yourself a favor and leave him alone. He's mine._

 _MB;*_

More tears came. Childish. Unattractive. Clumsy. Airhead. My breath became ragged, I started to cock on my sobs. She was such a little brat! My head landed on my pillow, it was throbbing. I wrapped up in a blanket and let the drossiness of crying take over me. Sleep was something that I needed right now.

Charlie and Maya were sitting at the bay window when I woke up. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and sat up to stretch. "Hi."

"Hey Riles." Maya seemed down; she was soft spoken and wasn't wearing a smile.

"Hey. What are you guys doing in here?"

"Your dad let us in." Maya replied, the she held up a lined piece of paper, the note. I looked down and sure enough it was missing from my bed. "Riley, are you okay?" I looked down and shook my head no.

Maya came running over and gathered me in a hug, Charlie wasn't far behind her. "You know why she wrote you that letter?" Charlie asked. Again, I shook my head no. "She sent you that because she's worried. She sees you as a threat. Don't listen to anything she says. You're strong, beautiful, and bright. You're so much better than her."

"Thank you Charlie." I gave him another squeeze before letting go, "I'm over the latter thing. I mean it hurts but I'll be okay. I just needed a day off, but I promise you I'm okay."

"Riley please tell us if she does anything else like this." Maya looked me dead in the eyes.

"Promise." We shared a smile.

"Okay well I have football practice early tomorrow so I should probable head home." I nodded towards Charlie, "And I'm taking this note."

"Wait why?" I asked confused.

"Riley the last thing you need is a mean note hanging around your room and bringing you down." Charlie gave his signature smirk.

"Thanks Charls, you're always ahead of the game." He nodded and headed out of my room.

Maya turned back to me once we heard him leave the house, "You know Riles, you've come a long way sense last year. The old you would have never been this strong."

A smile sneaked on my face, "Thanks Maya that means a lot." I gave her a hug, "Do you think your mom would be okay if you stayed over for the night?"

"Totally, I've been dying for a girls night." Maya replied. Man was I glad to have her back.

 **I am so excited for the next chapter! Keep reading!**

 **~beyou532**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really excited for this chapter; hope you guys are enjoying the story. I used multiple points of views for this chapter. Tell me what you think; I love comments and new ideas. If you have an idea about a new story let me know! Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

 **Charlie's POV**

I waited inside the locker room, practice would start in a half hour but I had to take care of something. I checked my phone; he said he would be here by now, he's late. I bit my lip to try and calm myself down. When I heard the door open I stood up, sure enough it was him.

"Hey Gardener, What did you want to talk about?" Lucas looked at me, his voice calm as usual. He was taller and stronger than me, but that didn't bug me. I could put up a fight if I wanted too.

"This." I pulled the lined piece of paper out of my pocket and held it in between my two figures. I walked up to him slowly while looking in his eyes to make sure he heard me loud in clear.

"Riley doesn't deserve this. Tell Missy to leave her alone. Just because you left her doesn't mean you walk all over her. If anything like this happens again, there will be trouble." I shoved the note into his chest and marched out of the locker room. Riley didn't deserve this. Once I was to the football field I let out the breath I was holding, man I can't believe I did that.

 **Lucas's POV**

I stared at Charlie as he walked out; Charlie has never told someone off like that. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. What did this have to do with Missy? Or me for a matter of fact. I unfolded the lined paper and started to read over it. My moth dropped, this was definitely from Missy, it was her handwriting. As I read the note a pit grew in my stomach and I felt sick.

Riley. That's why she was upset. That's why she looked as if she was crying. My heart ached, I can't believe that she wrote this. I ran out of the locker room, bumping into Zay.

"Bro, where are you going?"

"I have to go see Riley. Tell couch that I'm not feeling well so I went home." I ran off before he replied. School was about a 20 minute walk from Riley's house, but I made it there in seven from sprinting until I could barely feel my legs. I climbed up the fire escape to Riley's bay window; I didn't have a plain and stopped myself before I was about to knock. She hated me., and had every right to. I left her, and then started dating a different girl. A girl that she hated and was mean to her. I was supposed to protect her and I failed.

I stepped back from the window, confused on what to do, but then I saw her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore red flannel pajama pants and a black shirt. I moved to the side of the window were she couldn't see me. I can't talk to her, not after I hurt her. Maybe it's time to move on. Clearly she has with Charlie.

 **Riley's POV**

I walked out to the kitchen to find Maya lying on the couch. "So Homecoming is on Friday, are you going to go with me?" I plopped down next to her.

Maya looked at me and laughed, "Are you giving me a choice?"

"Nope, be here by five?"

Maya nodded in response. "Do you have an outfit picked out?" I got up and sprinted to get my wallet. "I'll take that as a no." Maya yelled. I ran into my room and grabbed a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt before dashing to the bathroom to get dressed.

I walked out to see that Maya was all dressed and knew exactly where we were going. "Yay shopping!" I cheered as we exited my building.

Maya and I walked through down town in and out of stores trying to find a cute outfit for the big game. "So Charlie said that there's this party after the game and he invited us to go." I told Maya.

"Sure, why not." She said casually.

I smiled and squealed, "Our first high school party!"

"What will your dad say?"

"I guess we'll see when we get home." I looked through a window of this cute little shop and found what I was looking for. I went into the store completely forgetting about Maya and walked up to a floral print Romper. It was black with red, pink, and white flowers, and best of all it was on sale.

Maya walked up behind me, "Oh cute!"

Outfit for party. Check.

"Daddy." I batted my eye lashes when I came out of the hall way and into the kitchen where he was siting.

"Oh boy." Auggie looked at me, then turned to our dad, "Have fun with this." I scrunched up my face towards Auggie as he walked out of the room.

"So, Friday is homecoming." My dad nodded his head, "and there's this party after."

"Noooo," He shook his head vigorously, "too young for high school parties."

"Dad, I'm a high schooler. I should be allowed to go to a high school party!"

"No." He said, time for me to bring out the big guns.

"MOOOOOM!"

My mom came into the room, "Cory what did you do?"

"He won't let me go to a high school party!" I whinnied and pointed to my dad.

"Is Maya and Charlie going?"

"Yes."

"Then you can go." My mom smiled.

"TOPANGA!" My dad's face was red and his hands were up in the air, I smiled triumphantly.

"Cory we trust our daughter and know she won't do anything stupid, "she paused and looked at me, "Well Charlie will make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

I pushed the comment aside and ran over to give both of them a hug.

Parent's approval for party. Check.

I brushed my brown hair and crawled into my bed; I wasn't tired so I grabbed my phone and started to look through different stories on snapchat. When I was done I saw that someone was typing a message to me and clicked on it. Lucas Friar.

I sat up straight, what on earth did Lucas want?

 **Sorry this chapter was a little late. I hope to update everyday but this week is a tad busy so please be patient with me. Oh and please excuse any mistakes; I wanted to get this chapter published as soon as I could. Thank you for all of your compliments and idea's for stories!**

 **~beyou532**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the reviews, followers, and favorites. Every chapter makes me happier and happier to see that people are enjoying my story. Please tell your friends, Thank you! Here's the next Chapter, enjoy!**

 **~beyou532**

Monday wasn't as much as a drag; sense it was homecoming week the whole school was dressed up as either cowboys or Indians today. Maya was dressed up in a long brown dress and had a feather sticking out of her hair. I wore the same outfit from when we were in Texas, which seemed ages ago.

Charlie said we both looked cute and wasn't surprised by our chose in outfit. He was dressed up as an Indian; apparently his sisters thought he would look so much better in an Indian outfit then cowboy. Maya and I always loved Charlie's stories about how his sisters torment him.

It was near the end of the day when I was sitting in my dad's class when I felt like I was being watched. I casually looked behind me and met green eyes that looked dull and unfamiliar. He didn't look away, And neither did I. I wanted to ask him about his message from last night.

 _Lucas- Can you meet me after school? In the whole?_

I held my gaze and nodded my head then turned back to my doodles in my notebook.

I flung my bag over my shoulder and started to play with my nails. I was nervous to talk to Lucas, so I took my time getting my stuff out of my locker.

"Hey Riles." Nikki, the senior, smiled up at me. We would wave in the hallways and she frequently checked up on me. She loved walking me to class with linked arms to break the unsaid rule of seniors and freshman being friends. "Whatcha doing."

I took a deep breath, "Lucas asked me to talk to him." I knew she could give me advice on how to handle this.

Her eyes narrowed, "The southern boy that hurt you?" She questioned. I nodded my head and bit my lip. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah I think I will. I have some bottled up feelings that I think I need to let out." Nikki rubbed my arm and nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I thought over the offer, "Could you wait in the hallway, or near the lockers? It would be nice to have someone there just in case. I have a feeling that I may need a hug after."

Nikki nodded, "Ofcorce." She slung her arm around me; it was nice to have an older girl like Nikki to help me through things. We made our way down stairs and she waited near the water fountain in the connecting hallway to the whole.

I slowly walked to the whole; Lucas was waiting and seemed as nervous as me. He looked like himself, especially with the cowboy outfit on, not like a mean jock that was intimidating when you saw him in the hallway.

I stepped down and his eyes imminently met mine. I took a deep breath in and paused, for a moment I felt that the text wasn't meant for me and I wasn't wanted here.

"Hi." His voice was barely above a whisper.

I finished walking down the stairs and to the platform. "Hey," My voice was shaky, "What did you want to talk about?"

He pulled out the note, "This."

I filled with panic, "Where did you get that." My voice was raised, filled with anger and worry. The last person I wanted to see that note was him.

"That doesn't matter." His voice became stern, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"What?" I through my arms to my side, "It's your fault I ever got that freaking thing! Your girlfriend wrote it!"

"This is not my fault Riley; you should have come to me!" His eyes were filled with anger, by now we were yelling at each other.

"YOU LEFT ME!" tears were starting to flood my eyes. My voice began to crack and the room stood still, the anger started to leave his eyes. "You left me Lucas, not the other way around. Why on earth would I go to someone that abandoned me when I needed you the most? Everyone left me, but when you left me it hurt in a different way, especially when you started to date the girl that wrote me that note." I was a foot away from Lucas, staring him down. My figure pointed to the note.

He gritted his teeth, "You weren't the only one hurt Riley," he paused, "and you shouldn't care if I date Missy or not, you were the one who moved on first. Where's your boyfriend now? You practically through yourself at Charlie!" His voice became loud again and was harsh.

"I wonder if the Lucas Friar I know still exist 'cause this," I looked at him, "Is a huge jerk that that I can barely recognized."

"At least I'm not a little nothing." Lucas Staired into my eyes, pushed past me, and started to walk up the stairs. That's when the tears created a river down my face.

I was chocking and I knew he could her me, "That was the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me." My voice was soft and broken from yelling.

He turned around and his face softened the tiniest bit, but I still couldn't recognize the teenager looking back at me, "Riley."

"You need to leave." Nikki came out and walked up to Lucas, "Your damage is done, now go." He stepped beside her and walked off, I fell to the floor.

I couldn't see from all the tears. My voice started to hitch and I felt as the walls were closing in on me. "Riley." I heard a voice off in the distance, but felt someone's hand on my back, gently shaking me. The darkness began to swallow me, until that's all I could see.

 **I had to stop there for some suspense! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing about it. What do you guys think? Was Lucas to rough? Do you think Riley and Lucas will ever unite?**

 **~beyou532**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I wrote a one-shot, please go and read it and tell me what you think! I'm really proud of it! Thank you for the great comments! Warning that this chapter and the next have swearwords.**

 **~beyou532**

My eyes fluttered open to see I was in a room, but not my own. "Hey there." Nikki was standing over me. There was a warm cloth over my head; I held it there while slowly sitting up on a bed.

"Was that a dream?" I asked after remembering the acts of the day.

Nikki sat beside me, rubbing my back, and shook her head, "No sweetie, I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath in and out. When I opened my eyes, I looked at the brunette next to me, "He told me I was nothing. He would have never told me that I was a nothing, and he did. Why did he?"

"Sometimes people don't know how to handle things and push the people that love the most away so they can handle it. But regardless he should have never said anything like that." Tears came back into my sight; Nikki pulled me closer to her and I rested my head on her shoulder, "Riley, one of the hardest things we do in life is grow and realize others are doing the same thing, but without us."

I started to sob, "I really don't want him to change, I want him to still be the guy that I loved." She rubbed my back and let me cry.

I woke up on Wednesday and walked to my closet before remembering that today was pajama day and quickly pulled my pink plaid pants on and a simple white t-shirt. My hair was simply pulled into a side braid.

"RILEY!" Auggie came into my room, "Charlie is here." As if on cue Maya walked in through my window, "And so is Maya." He then walked out of my room.

"Thanks for the update Augster." I said sarcastically and turned to Maya. She had sweatpants on and a sweatshirt.

"Man I love this day; it's easier for me to fall asleep in classes." I laughed at her laziness, picked up my book bag, and we made our way to the kitchen.

I gave Charlie a side hug, "Morning Charlie."

"Morning girls, don't you just love pajama day?" I laughed again; I guess todays the most loved. I grabbed an apple and the three of us made our way towards school.

"So Charlie, are you playing in the game on Friday?" Maya asked.

"Yup! Coach chose me and a few others under class men to play in the game." He gleamed.

"Well we will be cheering you on Charlie!" I added, "This will be our first time actually seeing you play in a game, I've only seen you at practice."

"Well let's hope all goes well." Charlie stated.

The Lunch room seemed rowdier then usual today. I thanked the lunch lady as she handed me a tray and I made my way to get a fork for my mac' n cheese.

As I turned around to go back to my table, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked around and saw Lucas; he was at the end of the don't-talk-to-me-cause-I'm-cool table with Missy on his lap but facing the other way.

I felt a hand on my back and there was Thor, giving me a look of insurance. "You okay? I heard about Monday."

I nodded; I looked over to see Lucas walking towards us and tensed up with nerves, "Don't leave please." Thor nodded and stayed by my side.

Lucas stopped in front of us, "What's up Friar?" Thor stood in front of me, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"And I don't want to talk to her; Coach wanted me to tell you that practice was moved to three." Lucas walked off towards the lunch line and Thor turned to face me.

"Man he's-"

"Not him. It doesn't bug me anymore because that's not him. That's a devil in costume." I interrupted him and sighed out with frustration. He rubbed my arm and we parted ways to our separate lunch tables.

I placed my tray down next to Amber and looked over her shoulder at her newest dress design. "Oh Amber I love it!" Amber was a great designer and had such an amazing sense of style. Callie was away in Florida visiting her grandma. I enjoyed becoming friends with them; they would swing by the Café for the last few minutes of my shift every now and then.

"Thanks!" she paused, "Hey what was that thing with Lucas and Thor over there?" Amber pointed with her pencil towards the little kitchen.

"Lucas had to tell Thor that practice was changed to three."

Charlie chirped up, "But he already knew that. Coach has told us that for the past three days."

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Really?" Charlie nodded, "Hu." I looked over to Lucas and saw Missy sucking his face as if there was gold in his throat. I scrunched up my face in disgust and turned back to my friends.

"Yeah, it's actually been kind off humoring. Coach made him run laps on Monday because he looked like he just lost his dog." Charlie laughed, I shifted uncomfortably hoping that Charlie didn't notice but sadly he did. "What?"

"Nothing." I looked down at my food, pushing it around on my fork.

"Riles, your lying. What's up?" I didn't speak. Charlie took his hands and forced my eyes to meet his. "Riley?" he said sternly.

"Sunday night Lucas texted me asking to meet him in the whole so I did and we had a full blown out fight and he called me a nothing and then I had a panic attach and Nikki brought me to her house and nursed me back to an emotionally stable Riley." I spoke fast and casually, let out my breath and looked back to Charlie, his eyes furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He got up and started to march across the lunch room. I gave Maya a look of pure worry and we both stood up and cashed after him. Maya stepped in front of him and I ran to get Thor.

"Charlie is going to kill Lucas!" Thor imminently went over, but we were too late.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Charlie got into Lucas's face.

 **Oh the suspense! I hope you enjoyed, it was a little slow but things are heating up!**

 **~beyou532**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next Chapter! There are some swears during the fight. Tell me what you think. Please go and read Home of the Brave! Thanks!**

 **~beyou532**

Lucas stood up, "What's your problem man?"

"YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM RILEY, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO AND MAKE MATTERS WORSE AND GIVE RILEY A FREAKING PANIC ATTACH!" Charlie and Lucas were chest to chest. Zay quickly reacted and tried pulling Lucas back.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME GARDENER." Both of their eyes were black and dark.

"Hey cut it our guys." Thor pushed Riley back and went to break up the fight before it started.

"NO! I am so damn tired of him hurting Riley! I refuse to sit back and watch her suffer from your stupid mistakes!" He pointed, trying to push past Thor.

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT SHE HURT ME?" Lucas was now face to face with Charlie.

"Oh please Riley is the sweetest girl I know, she wouldn't hurt a fly! Although if she did hurt you, you damn right deserve it! Charlie's voice was filled with venom and bitterness.

"OH REALLY! The Riley I knew would have never gone out with you, especially right after…" Lucas paused.

"Right after you left her, Friar." Charlie finished his sentence his teeth grinding, I gulped. "The minute you walked away from her, you didn't deserve to know her!"

"Don't you think I know that? I haunts me every day that I let her go, I don't need you to rub it in my face!" Lucas yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria, bumping Charlie on the shoulder as he walked past.

The cafeteria stood still, Maya walked up to me, "Riles, you may want to go and talk to Lucas."

"Why should I." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Come on Riley, be the good person I know you are." Maya urged me.

I blew air out through my teeth and walked out of the cafeteria after mumbling "Fine."

I walked through the halls for a good four minutes before I heard the bouncing of a basketball coming from the gym, and I imminently knew it was him.

I entered the gym doors; Lucas's back was facing away from me and he lazily through the ball up towards the hoop. I didn't want him to notice me quite yet, so I gently walked to the middle of the court. I observed Lucas; he wasn't throwing the ball around in an angry fashion, he was calm.

A not in my stomach began to form, I suddenly felt nervous. When he was dribbling the ball, I let him know I was here. "Hey."

His head imminently whipped around, definitely shocked to see me. "Riley."

"So, that was quiet a lunch, Hu." I rubbed my hands up and down my pajama pants, trying to stop the sweat.

"Yeah." I could see his Adams apple bob up and down in his throat as he swallowed. I bit my lip and nodded towards the bleachers.

We both made out way to sit on the hard wooden surface. The silence in the gym began to engulf us. "So," I paused, "Do you want to talk about what just happened." I was playing with my hands, not daring to look up at him.

"Riley, I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am." Lucas voice was soft, his eyes were pleading when I looked at him.

I let out a little laugh, shook my head, and bit my lip. I looked back to my feet, "Lucas, you can apologize but that still doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know." He said sheepishly.

"Just… Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell me I was nothing? Why did you say those mean things? What, what happened to you?" My voice cracked, 'hold it together Riley! Don't cry!'

"You broke my heart when you started to date Charlie. Jealousy took over me and instead of going to you that first week. Missy was flirting with me and I thought maybe if I hung out with her it would distract me from thinking of you. Riley if I could take it back, I would in a second." His hand went on top of mine, and my eyes met his.

I pulled my hand and stood up, stubbornness was one of my worse qualities, "You know Lucas if you came to me you would've known that Charlie and I are just friends and it's going to take a hell of a lot more then that pathetic apology to get me to forgive you." I started to walk away.

"Riley, Riley wait!" Lucas yelled after me, but I kept my head high and continued my way out. Not this time.

My phone was blowing up during my shift because of all the text I was getting about the fight earlier today. Most of them just wanted the hot gossip, but there were a few of my classmates that actually cared about how I was doing and whether or not Charlie was okay.

I was serving Sheriff Dominic his daily coffee and donut when Nikki and Maya came waltzing in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Riles, how yeah doing?" Nikki asked.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"What happened with you and stupid head?" Maya scolded, making me laugh at her name calling.

"Well he apologized and then I said that he was going to try a whole lot harder if he wanted things to go back to normal."

"Good for you! I'm so proud you didn't go crawling back to that loser!" Nikki spoke.

"Thanks guys, but," I paused, "I do really miss him."

Maya and Nikki looked at each other, there face saddening. "We know. Riles we'll talk later, we have to go."

I waved good bye and went back to waiting tables. My phone went off for the thousand time today and I took it out of my pocket.

 _Amber- Riles, I thought you might want to see this before it was all over school._

I clicked on the link that came along with the message and couldn't believe my eyes. On the school's Facebook was a picture of Charlie, Lucas, and I with a bold caption over the picture; **who will win her heart?**

 **A special thanks to Guest Jen for all of the sweet comments. Would you guys have forgiven Lucas in the gym? Tell me what you think!**

 **~beyou532**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, here you go!  
~beyou532**

When I got to school I was utterly shocked with the different posters hanging up on the wall, all of them had something in comment- Will I chose Charlie or Lucas? I shook my head, this was ridiculous. Charlie was only a friend and Lucas; well I wasn't in the mood to talk about him.

I quickly moved around the halls and crumpling up the posters. I could hear my classmates whisper about the incident of yesterday and my anger started to grow. I was trying to be as fast as I could; hoping that the majority of the school wouldn't see it. Before I knew it, I was hitting the wall and papers went flying.

"I'm so sorry, Riley." I looked up to the person I bumped into, Ofcorce it just had to be him.

"Whatever Lucas." I noticed that his hands were filled with papers as well but pushed past him and continued down the hall.

I had just about all of the posters when Maya came running up to me. "Riles, who did this?" She held up her phone with the Facebook post opened.

"Same person who probably did this." I handed her a poster and continued to sweep the halls, making sure I got ever one.

"Okay, no one has any right to do something like this! It's none of their damn business!" Maya huffed.

"I totally agree with you, but there's nothing we can do." I threw the rest of the papers away and headed off to Algebra class.

Half way through third block I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to my classmate and he handed me a piece of paper. I opened it up and read the note.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I was here early today and saw Missy hanging up all the posters. Thought you wanted to know, seeing how you didn't look so pleased to find them. Let me know if you need anything._

 _Carly._

I turned around to a strawberry blond girl in the back row and mouthed 'thank you so much'. I gentle raised my hand, "Miss. Finn? May I be excused, I'm not feeling well." I lied. She nodded her head and I exited the classroom.

I went to the front office and asked the secretary, "Can I have a copy of Lucas Friar's schedule please, my dad needs it." I must say, sometimes having your dad as a teacher can have major advantages. The secretary handed me the paper and I went off.

Lucas's current class was chemistry with Mr. Merric. I quietly entered the dark room, a movie was playing on the front board and Mr. Merric was fast asleep at his desk. I looked around the room and finally spotted a bored Lucas who seemed more interested in his pencil then the movie. I walked over to him, a few of the students saying hi as I passed them.

"Hey, come with me." Without any question we both snuck out into the hallway.

"What's up?" He asked when we were far enough away from both of our classrooms.

"A friend of mine told me that she saw Missy putting up all of the posters. Lucas, she's got to stop. She's messed with me too much and I've had enough." My arms were folded a crossed my chest, "I mean I don't want other people getting in on our business, and I'm not picking you or Charlie for anything. I mean were did that even come from? Charlie and I are just friends, and as for you and me we have to work things out."

"Wait, so you," he paused, "you want to try and work things out." A small smile pressed on his lips.

I huffed, "Not the time Lucas, first we have to deal with this whole Missy thing. All day long people have been bugging me about what happened and who I'm 'picking'. What are we going to do?" The bell rang, and the school hallways filled with students rushing to lunch.

"Follow me, I got an Idea." Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cafeteria were we found Charlie.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Charlie hissed.

"Calm down Charlie, he's helping us."

"I won't calm down until he lets go of your hand." My eyes went to our linked figures; I imminently blushed and released his warm hand. I looked up to Lucas and he had a small smile on his face.

"Okay Lucas, what's your idea?" I asked trying my hardest to cover up the small blush on my face. Lucas looked around the lunch room, and climbed up on the round table.

"HEY!" Lucas's voiced boomed, "CAN I PLEASE HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION!" he waited until the room was silent.

"Lucas what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I got this," He turned back to the crowd of students, "SO, WHO EVER STARTED THIS WHOLE FACEBOOK POST ON RILEY, CHARLIE, AND I NEEDS TO TAKE IT DOWN IMENEDTLY. IF ANYONE EVEN SAYS A WORD ABOUT THIS I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS! THANK YOU!" Lucas jumped off the table, smiling triumphantly.

"Thank.' I mumbled, really not wanting him to hear me.

"I just started Riley." His smile still on his face.

"What?" my eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm going to make everything right again, people change people. Riley you changed me for the better and when I let you go, I forgot who I was."

"Lucas I-" I was cut off.

"Riley I know words are just words. But I promise I'll make up for everything I have done to you. Starting with Missy." My heart started to warm, but I didn't let it show one but. He still had a lot of holes to patch. Lucas walked off and I turned to Charlie.

"I don't trust him Riles. What if he hurts you again?" Charlie worried.

"That's why I'm not letting him off the hook easily." I said.

"What if you do end up forgiving him, what happens to me?"

"Charlie well always be friends, you know that." I ensured him.

"Good." He smiled. "Um, Riles?"

"Yeah?" I sat down and began to eat my lunch.

"How do you ask out a girl you really like?"

 **Who do you think Charlie wants to ask out? And do you think Lucas will make it up to her? Thank you all for the comments; they have literally made my day!**

 **~beyou532**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the comments! Keep reading and tell me what you think.**

 **~beyou532**

"You like Amber!" I squealed in joy when Charlie told me his crush.

"SHHH! Riles!" His face held a blanket of pink in embarrassment. "Keep it down; she'll be here any minute."

"Sorry, but it's so cute! How long have you liked her?" I lowered my voice.

"A month or so." His voice was soft, I could tell he didn't want me to catch what he was saying, but I did.

"Charlie you have to tell her! Invite her to the football game and the after party that way there's enough people around so it won't be awkward and if you need any help with small chat Maya and I will be there."

I could see Charlie think about it, "Okay."

"Okay?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, "Okay."

I squealed, "Hey Guys, what's up?" Maya asked while she and Amber walked over to the table.

"Nothing." I said smoothly, "But Maya, I forgot my phone someplace and need your help."

"But isn't it right-"

"Maya come on." I grabbed her arm and ran out of the cafeteria to leave the two love birds alone.

"What was that about?" Maya asked, "Your phone is in your pocket."

"Charlie likes Amber!"

"AWWWWW!" Maya cooed, "How long do you think it will take him to man up and ask her out?"

"At least five minutes." She nodded.

"Hey girls." My dad greeted.

"Hey dad."

"Riley, it was the funniest thing. Miss. Finn came up to me today and asked if you were feeling better," Oh no, "And I told her that you were fine this morning. Now, why would she tell me that you left class, not returning, because you felt sick? Even though you were perfectly fine this morning?"

I took a deep breath, "Well," I started, "See dad, I had to go see Maya and get something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" His arms folded, clearly doubting me.

I turned to Maya and she imminently perked up, "I had to give her a tampon!" I bit my lip trying my hardest not to burst out in laughter. Maya totally kept a straight face as my dad's turned bright red.

"I got to go." Just like that my dad left and I was off the hook.

"You're the best." I told Maya.

"Oh I know."

I woke up Friday with a smile on my face, today all classes were shortened from the big pep rally. Charlie greeted Maya and me once we got to school, grinning from ear to ear. "Well hello there." I smiled back, "I'm guessing things went well?"

"Yeah, Amber's going to wear my Leatherman's Jacket to the game!" His smile grew.

"You two are practically married." Maya stated. Every football player at our school picked a girl to give there jacket to; it was a huge honor and kind of like a secret admirer thing. Some boys would make this proposal and ask the girl to wear it, Kind of like a promposal. It was every girls dream to wear there Leatherman's Jacket to the big homecoming game.

"Who did the other freshman pick to wear there Jacket?"

"Um, Yogi picked jess, Zay sent it out to Vanessa, and I'm not sure who Lucas picked seeing how he and Missy broke up."

"What? Lucas and Missy broke up?" I stumbled on my words, shock took over me.

"Yeah didn't you hear?" I shook my head, "Lucas ripped Missy apart yesterday after practice, for the note she gave you and all of the posters, everything. It was actually quiet entertaining."

I could feel a small smile begin to form on my lips; Lucas and Missy were finally done.

"Hey Amber." Charlie waved her over and swung his arm around her shoulder. Amber reacted by putting her arm around his torso.

"You two are so cute." I smiled; both of their faces healed a light blush.

"It's disgusting." Maya faked a gag. Charlie rolled his eyes and Amber laughed

"We have to go, talk to you guys later." Charlie walked away with Amber under his arm.

"So who do you think Lucas's jacket will go to?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," I tried to sound uninterested but I know Maya saw right through my act.

"Come on Riles, I know you're dying to have the old Lucas back. When do you think you'll forgive him?"

"I don't know." I kicked my feet, "I want to forgive him, but I'm still hurt." Maya nodded. The bell rang though out the school and with that we parted ways to our first class.

The gym was filled with screaming teenagers at the end of the day. All of the students were gathered on the bleachers and the football team was gathered in center court. Jon Bark, the quarterback ran from one side of the gym and back waving his arms to get the crowd pumped up.

I looked around at the crowd of football students, trying to find Charlie but instead found emerald green eyes looking at my direction. I looked behind me to see if Missy was there, or anyone else, but no. I was the one he was looking at. When I turned back he gave me a slight wave and smile. I could feel my cheeks heat up and gave him a half smile.

The football team started the pep rally with a ten minute long dance routine that made everyone fall over in laughter.

Then they had a contest where they dressed up the four freshmen in Disney princess costumes and we had to vote who wore it the best, Zay obviously won when he rocked Jasmine. Maya, Amber, and I died of laughter at the sight of Charlie dressed as the lightly mermaid, with a coconut bra and everything. Lucas looked cute as Cinderella, but also a little nervous dressed up in front of the school.

The pep rally was almost over when Lucas was handed the microphone and made his way in front of the school. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" People began to quiet down, "Riley Mathews, can you come down here for a minute?"

 **OHH! What's going to happen next? I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with Charlie and Amber, I thought Riley Kind of had enough drama to deal with already. Tell me what you think!**

 **~beyou532**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. I'm sorry it's late but hopefully it was worth it.**

 **~beyou532**

My stomach did flips as the whole school 'awed' and 'owed' as I made my way down the bleachers. My heart was pounding so loud I swore that everyone could hear it. My feet seemed to know where to go because my mind was completely blank. As I somehow made it in front of the school and next to Lucas, I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

The football team was lined up behind Lucas, Just then Zay brought out a chair and ushered me to sit. "Riley this is everything that I like about you. Your kind, "a rose handed to me for each thing he said, "trust worthy, generous, imaginative," I was handed a rose for each word, "beautiful, smart, unselfish, happy, cheerful, responsible," The list went on until I had 22 roses from each of the football players and tears forming in my eyes.

Lucas took my hand that wasn't holding the roses and stood my up. "Riley Mathews, Will you wear my Leatherman jacket?" He held out his jacket and everyone in the gym was screaming, "Say yes! Say yes!"

I nodded my head slowly and quietly said, "Okay." My smile was almost as big as Lucas's.

"Yes!" He cheered and gathered me in a hug. The bell rang; announcing that the day was over and the teenagers exited the gym. My arms were still wrapped around his neck. "Do you forgive me?" His voice was a whisper.

Tears started to slip out of my eyes; Lucas pulled back and looked at me with a worried face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Lucas, you did everything right." I smiled and pulled away. His frown disappeared into a smile and he whipped away my tears.

"Riley, I am so lucky to have you forgive me, I don't deserve it. But I promise I will never hurt you again."

"Good." I smiled. He held out the Leatherman Jacket and I slipped my arms through the sleeves. "Thank you Lucas."

"For what?" He knitted his eyes in confusion.

"The flowers, the jacket, all of the sweet things you said. Thank you."

He smiled, "It was the least I could do. I should probably go, coach wants to talk to us but I'll see you at the game and party right?"

I nodded my head and wrapped my small arms around myself, "Yeah, see you there Lucas." He placed his hand on my arm and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then ran off to the locker rooms. My face heated up and I gently touched the tingling skin with my figures.

"Okay, I'm not one for sappy crap like this, but even I have to admit that what Lucas just did was super sweet and cute!" Maya was standing by the door; I should've known she'd be there.

"Yeah. Hey Maya?"

"Yeah Riles?"

"I am really happy." My smile reached my ears; I hocked my arm around hers and we made our way to my house.

Maya and I met up with Amber at the game. The bleachers were filled with red and white colors and rowdy fans. The football team came running out onto the field screaming and cheering. I immediately found #16, Lucas.

The game started and by the first play I was confused, sports were not my thing. Maya tried to explain the game to me, but gave up ten minutes into the game. All of the seniors and juniors played for a majority of the time; the underclassmen sat on the bench. Lucas, Charlie, and Zay went into the game for the last fifteen minute and ended up scoring the winning points.

As Maya and I walked to the parking lot, a sweaty Lucas came running up to me all dressed up in his football gear. "Hey, great job." His helmet was in his hand and his shoulders seemed giant from the pads under his jersey.

"Thanks, you look really nice." My face began to eat up, he took my hand.

"I'm going to go and see Charlie; I'll meet you at your house in an hour?" Maya asked.

"Okay, see you then." I waved to her.

"If you want to wait five minutes I can walk you to your house." Lucas said.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Everyone was pretty much gone when Lucas came out of the locker room and we started to make our way to my house. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"So, how did it feel to play in your first high school football game?"

"Good, I mean it wasn't much playing time but I had fun." He nodded his head. "How's your year been?"

"Okay, rough start but it's really starting to look up." I smiled up at him and he returned the favor.

"You know I really missed you Riley." Lucas's voice became soft.

"Yeah, I missed you too." We both stopped walking and faced each other.

"You look really good in my Jacket." He pushed a piece of my hair out of my face, his hand lingering on my cheek. Little tingles began to erupt where his hand was. Our eyes were locked and Lucas slowly began to close what little space there was between us.

"HEY RILES!" Lucas jumped back; I looked towards Nikki and she was hanging out of the side of her window, "I'M WATCHING YOU FRIAR!" She yelled and drove off.

"Huh, I see your still friends with Nikki." Lucas stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she's great. Always there, even when I don't necessarily need her." Both Lucas and I laughed and made our way up my drive way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." Lucas said once we reached the door.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled, "It's really nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back." Lucas was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Wait! Your jacket!"

"That's okay, I'll get it later." I nodded and went into the house. As I closed the door, my head leaned up against it and I bit my lip. Isn't it funny how fast old feelings can come back?

 **That's the end of the chapter, but there's more to come! I enjoyed writing this chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it to! Please excuse any mistakes; I just wanted to get it updated. Tell me what you think!**

 **~beyou532**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, please tell me what you think! Oh, and I would love to hear your thoughts on the latest episode.**

 **~beyou532**

I pulled up my new floral black romper over a pink shirt that matched one of the colors of the flowers. Maya was wearing skinny jeans and a dark t-shirt and looked great as always. My hair curled and landed naturally down my back, I was pretty excited to my first high school party. My phone went off and I moved across the room to go and get it.

 _Charlie- Amber and I are here, where are you guys?_

 _Me- Heading out the door now_ _J_

"Ready?" I asked Maya, grabbing Lucas's jacket and pulling it on.

"Yup." Maya replied and we walked out the door.

As we entered the house, a strong smell of alcohol went into my nostrils and the music made the floor bounce form its loudness. Maya and I walked around the crowd of people dancing, not quite ready to be a part of the party just yet. I spotted several of my classmates chug down some sort of drink and shifted on my feet uncomfortably.

Zay came up to Maya, "Do you want to Dance, Miss. Heart?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure." And then there was one. I continued to look through the house, finding the kitchen and was handed a beer. I looked at it, I knew there would be drinks but I didn't think about what to do if one ended up in my hand.

I felt a hand on my elbow and was pulled out of my thoughts, "Hey Riley." Lucas's smile disappeared when he saw the bottle in my hand, "Are you, um, going to drink?" His face was full with worry.

"I don't want to, someone just handed it to me and-" I started to panic, but he lifted the bottle out of my hand and he placed it onto a little table next to us.

"Don't worry; I'm not ready to drink either." Surprisingly that helped me relax. He held out his hand and leaded me to middle of the living room that was being used for a dance floor. His arms snaked around my waist and my hands lazily hung from his neck as we swayed to the music.

We spent three hour dancing, talking, and laughing when Lucas asked if I wanted to go outside and catch a breath. We walked out onto the lawn and headed towards a little tree. We sat down at the trunk and looked up into the sea of stars.

"Wow, it's so pretty." I felt as if I was in a library and I had to be quiet and respectful.

"Yeah it really is."

"Look there's the little dipper!" I moved to lie down on the soft grass and pointed up to the sky.

Lucas followed suit, "Oh yeah and over there is the big dipper." He pointed; his other hand softly grabbed my small one. I turned my head to look into his eyes that were already looking back at me. For a minute or so, it felt as the earth stood still and we were the only ones on it.

A small smile formed on my lips as Lucas scooted closer. I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he stayed there and then looked back up to the sky. I shifted uncomfortably; I wanted Lucas to kiss me but yet again we hadn't really been on great terms lately.

"Riles?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Hm?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering where'd you gone."

I smiled and turned back to the stars. "Lost in thought I guess." He nodded his head and I could tell he was looking at me.

"Hey Riles?" I meet his sparkling eyes.

"Yeah."

Lucas sat up and hovered over me. My breath hitched as he took a piece of my hair that was in my face and tucked it behind my ear. He gently leaned down; our eyes locked the whole time. "I really like you Riley." My eyes traveled to his lips, full and soft, then back up to his eyes. I notice him doing the same thing, looking down at my lips and back up. He gently grabbed my face, his thumb running over my cheek bone, the softly brushed his lips on mine. When he pulled away slightly, a smile of triumph on his face.

"You're such a tease!" I pulled his neck down with my hand and our lips crashed together. They moved in an outburst of passion and love. All of our past mistakes were forgiven and forgotten. It was as if our relationship was being reborn. My hands danced in his hair, and his were placed on my hips. It was needed and wanted by both of us, we craved for this kiss.

My body ached for air and I sadly pulled away, but my forehead rested on his. My chest raised and fell as I struggled to catch my breath. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Lucas's doing the same thing. I bit my lip, staring into his enchanting eyes,

"I really missed you." All of a sudden I felt tears gather in my eyes. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now. "Please don't leave." I whispered.

Lucas quickly whipped a tear, that escaped my eyes, away, "I promise there hasn't been a day that I stopped wanting you and you haven't gotten out of my head since they day I met you. Riley, I will never leave you again for as long as I live." Lucas paused and searched my eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Riley, I am deeply in love with you."

A smile imminently formed on my face. I gave him a kiss, sweet and simple and pulled away; still smiling like an idiot. "I'm in love with you two Lucas." A smile formed on his face and he pulled me closer to him.

Everything felt right in that moment; the sparks in my stomach took over my body. The bouncing of the house faded into the background and the stairs seemed to engulf us. My universe was complete, and I finally found a love that was lost.

 **The end! I decided to end this story, but please follow me if you enjoyed it because I have a new story that will be coming out soon. Tell me what you thought, thank you so much for all of the comments, favorites, and followers!**

 **~beyou532**


End file.
